


sweet

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, but idk if i should tag them, it's really focused on the ship not reall the other characters aldjka, itaru taichi and kazu show up at the end, mentions of guy chikage and tasuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: tsumugi goes on an amusement park date with Izumi <3
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> originally for rarepair week but got impatient  
> prompt — One's strength / One's fear  
> may add it to the collection in the future? idk

“You want to go to the amusement park with me? What’s the occasion?” Izumi responded to Tsumugi’s shy but earnest request, with his face blushing red with embarrassment. Before Tsumugi sparked this conversation, Izumi prepared curry since Omi stayed back at his university working on a project and didn’t plan on coming back till late that night. Tsumugi paced around the dorms while he thought about what to do for his next role until he ran into her focusing on the spices she chose for the curry.

He stepped closer to the kitchen and made eye contact. “This sounds cheesy, but I’m guest-starring in a play as a love interest who goes on a date to the amusement park. I wanted to see if you’d be interested in coming along if you’re free this weekend.”

Izumi pondered for a moment, reorganizing her schedule in her head, then looked back at him. “I don’t think I’m busy but I don’t know if I can help out much with the acting part though—”

“It’s fine. I want to work on this certain scene I had in mind.” 

“Hm? What scene?”

Tsumugi smiled mischievously and only said, “It’s a surprise. I hope you look forward to it.” He gestured a shushing motion by holding a finger up to his lips. “Is Saturday afternoon ok for you?”

Izumi, taken aback by his smooth words, still managed to reply to his request. “Sure. I’m a bit busy in the morning with my friend’s theater trope but I’ll be done by lunchtime.”

“Perfect, we can get lunch together at the park. Thanks for going along with my selfish request,” he chuckled before eyeing the meal she prepared. “Um, are those hard-boiled eggs in the curry?”

“Oh! I expected you to ask about that,” Izumi beamed. “I know you like eggs and I found this perfect Zaharan egg curry that Guy recommended. Chikage helped me get all of the spices but I thought of how to add more eggs into our menu. You’re right when you said it’s a versatile ingredient and it’s good for our growing boys to get some protein. I hope you try some for dinner tonight.” 

“Any curry you make is delicious, Director, I look forward to the egg curry.” Tsumugi tried not to show his egg-citement too much, but Izumi could almost see sparkles emanating from him. 

“Thanks! in the meanwhile, could you text everyone else that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes? ”

“Sure thing. Uhm, could you remind me how group chats work?” Tsumugi sheepishly laughed.

* * *

“Tsumugi, over here!” A day later from their earlier interaction, Izumi finished helping out her friend and went straight to the amusement park, running slightly ragged. Even if some of her stamina has been drained, her mood improved as soon as she saw his soothing figure. Handsome and humble, he always brought a smile to her face. 

“Izumi! Er– I mean Director!” Tsumugi stumbled over his own words as he greeted her. Moments like these made him even more adorable, she kept the thought to herself.

Izumi smiled at his clumsy fumble. “Everyone calls me Director so it’s a little embarrassing to hear my own name sometimes. It’s alright if you call me either one.” 

“If you say so, Izumi,” Tsumugi responded. “By the way, I didn’t get a chance to say so earlier but I enjoyed last night’s dinner. I’m always impressed by how passionate you are about curry.” 

“Thank you! Curry is a versatile ingredient exactly like eggs! Eggs are cheap and Sakyo’s been complaining about the food budget for the past few days. Plus, I know how much you love eggs so that kills two eggs with one stone.”

“Hm? Not sure if that’s the saying,” Tsumugi chuckled to himself. “You’re reminding me of Citron!” 

Izumi stared blankly at Tsumugi for a moment to process what she said. “... Oh! Uh, you know what I meant.” She turned abruptly away from Tsumugi, hiding her embarrassment from him. 

“I know, I know,” he continued laughing. “Regardless, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I appreciate all that you do for us, Director.”

“Anytime! Let’s start heading in, shall we?” 

* * *

Walking around the park aimlessly, Izumi sparked up a conversation. “You know, I haven’t been to an amusement park in a long time. It’s nice to feel like a kid again.”

“A kid again, huh? I feel like we’re around kids all the time at the dorms. There’s never a dull moment with everyone back home. But sometimes, I find it nice to be around someone my age.” Tsumugi smiled softly at Izumi. “I still see myself as younger than everyone else in the Winter Troupe, aside from Tasuku.”

“It is really nice. I love everyone at the dorms but it’s tiring being around teenagers sometimes,” she let out a sigh that she didn’t know she held in. The exhaustion from being a director sometimes catches up to her, juggling all of her duties as the director and handling all twenty-five people (and a bird) at Mankai. 

“I teach teenagers, they’re all wonderful but they have a lot of energy. I get that feeling too.” Tsumugi hummed in agreement. Something else made a growling noise as well, coming from Izumi’s direction. “Oh, was that your stomach?” 

“How embarrassing,” Izumi tried to hide her presence. “Sorry to ruin the conversation…”

“No, you’re fine! You came straight from your friend’s theater company, right? Do you want to grab something to eat? Umm... I don’t know if you’d want to eat before getting on any rides,” he fretted when he realized that last fact. 

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten lunch yet, that sounds like a good idea. And it’s fine, I’m not in the mood for any big rides, to be honest. Let’s go get some amusement park food! Maybe there’s curry?”

“You sure do love your curry.“

“Of course! Let’s get something to eat.” Without thinking, Izumi held Tsumugi’s hand and led him to the food courts. Tsumugi blushed at the immediate show of affection but didn’t mention a word.  
“ _But,_ _I do want to ride the Ferris wheel though.._.” Izumi kept that last thought to herself.

* * *

  
  


The pair sat side by side by the shaded area away from other people. Izumi got some curry bread and Tsumugi got some fries, claiming that he wasn’t that hungry, while sharing some funnel cake. “I’m always surprised by how you always manage to find curry everywhere you go.”

“Never underestimate me,” she puffed out her chest in a playful manner. Tsumugi smirked while his eyes looked around, making sure there no one was around, at least that he knew of. 

“Speaking of which, didn’t you say you had a scene you wanted to act out? Are you going to tell me?” Izumi reminded herself why she went along with Tsumugi in the first place.  _ “Right, this is for acting practice. It’s just practice, I can’t imagine an angel like him having any ulterior motives, right? Wait, ulterior motives? Uwaa, what am I thinking? It’s Tsumugi we’re talking about here—” _

“Of course,” Tsumugi states as he took another piece of funnel cake from their shared serving. “This is part of it.” 

“What?! This is part of it?” Izumi cried out. “Oh wait, Tsumugi. You have some sugar on your face.”

“Hm? Where?” Tsumugi suggested innocently enough, avoiding alarming the director into thinking that this was the scene. He may have intentionally spilled some powdered sugar on his face, hiding his mischievous streak that popped up occasionally. 

Tsumugi’s subtle acting skill was his biggest strength and Tasuku admired and praised his skill countless times, but he never felt validated in his skill after the failed God Troupe audition. Nevertheless, after spending time with Mankai, he grew to love his acting and leading the Winter Troupe. It was thanks to his beloved Director that he could act again.

“Here, I’ll get it for you…” The two made eye contact as Izumi leaned closer to brush off the powdered sugar off his right cheek. Though she saw his soft blue eyes countless times before, she lost herself in her realization of how beautiful they are, like the blue hydrangea flowers she saw him taking care of in the courtyard back home. 

He chuckled. “‘Thanks, you have a little something on your face as well.’”

Izumi widened her eyes and pouted, “Ah! How embarrassing...” Feeling embarrassed and awkward, she felt her face and even the tips of her ears getting hot.

“No, let me get it for you,” Tsumugi murmured as he gently grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. Before he joined Mankai, he didn’t have this kind of confidence in himself to do anything like what he’s doing now. Initially, he wanted to appreciate the person that allowed him to bloom on stage as well as off stage but he realized that his feelings grown past simple admiration. 

“Where is it? I can get it myself.”

“No need, it’s right here,” he said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Izumi was initially surprised by the soft feeling that attacked her lips but felt comforted by the familiar scent of flowers and his cologne. Izumi didn’t know what to do with her hands but when Tsumugi embraced her and stroked her hair lovingly, she returned the favor, hoping she could reciprocate his feelings to him. 

Tsumugi’s heart rate quickened fueled by his nervousness and excitement. He couldn’t believe that his plan worked. While in the embrace, Izumi ran her fingers through his hair, soothing his feelings and wiping away any uncertainties he thought earlier. Though he mentioned that he played the role of a lead that went to an amusement park, he neglected to mention the detail that the lead and love interest got together at the end. 

Unfortunately, the limits of human anatomy meant that they needed to reluctantly break off the kiss to breathe at one point. Izumi broke it off first, leaving her lips red. Her eyes in a daze, she looked back at Tsumugi, who looked like he meant to say something, in a similar condition as her with slightly messy hair from Izumi’s doing. 

After a moment of admiring each other in their respective states, he broke the silence and cheerfully lit up, snapping back to reality. “You taste sweet. And the sugar too.”

“Tsumugi…”

“S-sorry for being a bit forward,” he returned to his usual self. “If you were wondering, that was the scene I wanted to do today.”

“Oh, we could have asked Omi to make some funnel cake if you wanted to do that,” Izumi laughed at the situation. “This was a little embarrassing, hehe...” 

“It would ruin the surprise,” Tsumugi confessed. “Besides, I wanted to show you how I felt about you. Thank you for helping me bloom. I know I’m not the best at grand gestures or flashy action scenes when it comes to acting but I hope my feelings have connected with you. I like you, Izumi.” He held her hands, looking into her bright hazel eyes. 

This confession was part of the scene of the play, but he ad-libbed the rest, showing off his true feelings rather than following the script writer’s intentions. Exposing his feelings out there for Izumi to accept, he bared his heart for any outcome. 

Izumi thought about this for a moment, while still holding Tsumugi’s hands, callused by his gardening tools. She never realized how big his hands were until this moment. “...I like you a lot too, Tsumugi. I admire how much you’ve grown since I’ve met you. Not only your acting skills but as a person, too. I’m so fortunate to have been able to see your confidence grow and I’m so glad that you’re the leader of the winter troupe. You’re an amazing actor with your subtle acting; it always gives me goosebumps every time I see you up on stage,” she admitted to him, looking away in embarrassment occasionally but still maintaining eye contact. “Adding to that, uhm… You’re a good kisser, too,” she revealed at the end, her voice cracking at the end.

Tsumugi expected her to say a lot of things, but she still managed to surprise her nevertheless. “Thank you for everything,” he blushed when he said that. “And uhm… thanks for the last part too.” he grew exponentially in embarrassment, trying to avoid her gaze. 

“ _ How can he be so cute and attractive?” _ she thought to herself, gushing over him. “So, would you be interested in riding the Ferris wheel with me?” 

* * *

“Woah, when were Director and Tsumugi-sensei a thing!?” Taichi shouted as he saw the two return to the dorms in the evening, hand in hand.

“What?! Where? When?” Kazunari followed Taichi from behind, wagging their tails in excitement. “Spill the tea, Tsumu-Tsumu~”

“Tea?” The older man asked, puzzled by the slang he used. Like deer in headlights, Tsumugi and Izumi were confronted by the puppy pair and other assorted members lounging around the living room.

“GJ Tsumugi,” Itaru called out while he played his phone games in the living room. “Ah, you probably shouldn’t tell Masumi-”

“Director and who?” Masumi walked into the room with an overpowering aura.

“Right on command. I’ll press F for you later.” Tsumugi grew more confused with the slang, as Itaru crossed his heart and continued playing his games.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing soft romancy things like this,, hope ya like it,,,  
> thank u for reading!! talk to me on twt: [tsukitsum](https://twitter.com/tsukitsum)


End file.
